CODE GEASS NEX GEN
by copper123
Summary: forest the son of  kallen and Lelouch  and all  his friends team up as the next generation of the black knights to defeat a new leader of an old enemy . see what happens  as the sons and daughters of the black knights  do  battle. GETS BETTER after ch.3
1. PROLOG

CODE GEASS NEXT GEN .

Disclaimer . "I do not own any of code geasses trademarks but I do own the OCs in this story.

Prolog

It is 20 years after the events of The zero requiem and lelouches death . The united nations crumbled after political infighting tore alliances apart. Nuunally was over thrown by a military dictator that has decide to retake japan for Britannia as starting move to get support for the public. This effort was meet by stiff resistance by the members of the black knight that are now special unit in the Japanese military . Rakshata recreated the all the knightmare frames of the knights and her son vinet is a knight mare mechanic . Kallen and Gino married about five years after the events. They had a son by the name of forest and he is a student a Ashford academy with his friend Kad Frames, both being 15 . Suzaku goes under the name of Steven frames in public the commander of the black knights next to Zero . He married Emily frames and had kad. Kad and forest are the inventors of float skate . Shoe with the float system built-in .

Forest nor kad know about their parents involvement . The knightmare frames of the black knight that have kids were remade for them but the parent said no that they will tell their kids when they will pilot them and tell the kids about the black knights.

Forest looks just like his dad except for he has hazel eys and he acts like Kallen . He has a knife that is a smaller version of the gurens given to him by Gino. He is often called Weasel because of a white weasel that has a the end of its tail back that is always with him.

Kad looks and acts just like suzaku . He has a smaller version fo the lanclots sword . He practice kendo . he and forest often explore cave all over the country finding things from the war that are of value. Kad also knows about geass and has rolos geass to stop time. Vinet is Rakshata son that helped her make the new version of the guren and the Vincent that forest and friends were to pilot.

Molly one of forests friend that often is the female option of the group that has her own point on everything. She is Nuunallys daughter and she was destiny to pilot the shinkiro like her uncle. She looks and sometimes acts like her mom but rarely.

All the black knight are orindaly and memebers have been picked up .


	2. Ch1SPEED DEMON

CH.1 SPEED DEMON.

'man cross that cave has to be around here somewhere ." Said a wondering boy that had dirty blonde hair and tan skin no older than 15 looking at a map. " Gree." Replied a white weasel that's tail on the end tail was black as it looked over his shoulder at the map. The two wondered around a beach with the sea on one side and a bullet scattered cliff . They came upon a sign saying " Restricted area danger cave contains radioactive material go beyond at own risk. " Well that is just more meaning something of value is down there ." Said forest as he got a light out of his backpack and went down into the cave.

Japanese military base thirty miles form forest . "I still don't think that forest should pilot a knightmare. "Protested Kallen as she slammed her onto the table. "we know that you and gino recently divorced over his safety. Replied Ohgi sitting by his wife . "I know that you are more protective of him than most of the parents here and him getting in the military with you besides the kids already knows how to pilot knight mares the same as you when you were that age." Add Ohgi . "I know that but I don't want him to get killed or end up like lelouch." Replied Kallen as she sat down . "we all want him to be safe but we need more pilots and he is the best out there that we can our hands on. "Replied Suzaku with his hands on the zero mask that lelouch gave him. " he does not wear this mask , I do" He solemnly added his chestnut brown eyes clouded over with the memory of his friend death at his hands. "personal I think the boy should pilot the Lancelot club that I enhanced for kad but the boy doesn't want to use it because of his battle style and forests battle style suits him perfectly for it. "Rakshata said as she took a drag form the smoke pipe in her hand . "Furthermore the guren was not able to be reproduced because we don't have significant amounts sakuridte to make it and the club has just been collecting dust." Added rakshata as he blew the smoke out. " Yes but we did make the Guren and it is just not as good as the guren mark three. "Stated Vinet as he entered then room and sat by his mom. "yes I know that but I don't want him to be like him. "Replied Kallen as she sat down. " yes we know that we also don't want any of our kid to end up like lelouch." Said suzaku as he got up and left the room .

"well this definitely a big cave this thing could hold knightmares a whole battalion of them. "said forest as he walked farther in the cave . "what is that?" Questioned forest as a light coming at him fast. Forest jumped out of the way just as the light about plowed into him . he fell into a hole and started to fall uncontrollably through it . "man that is not good. "yelled forest as he plummeted down the chutes . " light the end !" Screamed forest as he whipped out a knife and as he exited the tunnel jamming it into the cave roof. "Woo that was close said forest with assign of relief. "Hey what is that? "wondered forest looking down at the scene below him. There were buildings below him some looked like hangers while other labs. People were going from one place to another as if this was normal . forest lowered himself to the nearest building roof and crept to the roofs edge Cross still on his shoulder. " I wonder what the subjects are doing? "Questioned a scientist as he looked at eh clipboard in his hands." I heard that we will be releasing witch to the awake tomorrow. "Replied a female scientist . "And to add to that the prince of mask is about the same time." Added another scientist as he strolled up to the others .

" I wonder what they are talking about? " thought forest as he rolled on his back . " I guess I just have to find out." Said forest as he got up an looked to the source of all the movement in the compound. Forest ran on the roofs until he came to a building with a glass roof that had pod like spheres in it. " ?He opened the panels and lowered himself down with a rope . " I guess this is what they were talking about. "Said forest as he crept up to the nearest pod . " the minute he touched the pod it erupted with a blinding light . when the light subsided there was girl about 15 and she was wearing a Britannia prisoner outfit. She had dirty blonde hair dark than forests , her body was slim and she stood 5 foot three. " Man I hit the jackpot." Exclaimed forest as the girl looked over at him. She walked over to him and took off her mouth cover to speak . As she opened her mouth a gunshot rang out and the girl collapsed in forest arms . " The subject is loss and a 11 boy has infiltrated the base . 'Said a Britannian soldier into his mouth piece gun pointed at forest . As other came to see more soldiers came and surrounded him. "This is the 11 that got in ? "questioned the commander. "Yes sir this is him." Answered the soldier that found forest . " I'm not an 11 I am JAPANESE. "screamed forest as the guns point at him clicked as rounds were loaded into the chambers. "Well kid you are an 11 to us and we can't let you free . "Replied the commander as he pointed a pistol. "so this is how it ends without telling Rachel and my mom good bye killed in cold blood if only I could have power the power to change the world. "Screamed forest as the girl in his arms awoke and kissed him.

"you want power? "questioned a voice as forest started to see images of death and life , himself and others.

" Yes I want power more than anything if is don't I can't save me or this place I call home. "Answered forest as eh look at the girl that he had let out.

" Then let's make a contract." Said the girl " my name is Eva and I will give you the power to fight evil. "Added the Eva .

" YES I will make this contract. " Said forest Eva kissed him and he went back to reality .

Forest felt burning in his left eye as the geass bird engraved itself into his eyes and mind. " so are you two done? 'Asked the commander as the raised the pistol to level with forest heart. " yes sir I am done but are as well." Answered forest as Eva stood up beside him . " now I forest kozuki command you to die ." ordered forest to all those present . " yes My lord. "Answered back the people as gun fired and body's hit the floor. " so what was that ? " Asked Forest as he turned off the thing that made them do that. "it is known as geass ." answered Eva as she turned toward the cave exit.

"bang" the cave s west wall explode as knight mare frame rushed in and surrounded the compound . "great now we cant use geass . "exclaimed forest as he dug something out of his bag. "what is that? Questioned Eva as she ran with him to the knightmare hanger. "it is a beacon my mom gave it to me so that if I got lost she could find me. " Answered forest as he ran into the hanger. In the hanger there were had sutherlands and a few car . "what do you want? "Asked a pilot that hadn't gone to see what happened . " yes give me your knightmare. "Answered Forest as he used his geass. " yes the code is 4fhi785234. "Said the pilot as he walked toward the other pilots outside I the compound . " ok that is it now get in. "Said forest as he got in the knightmare and so did Eva . " ok mom it is forest I got stuck in a cave with a bunch of britannian military and I 'm stuck please help. " recorded forest as he put he beacon down and hoped that the message got through. "so what now?' asked Eva "wait. "answered "we forest a he piloted the knightmare into the compound firing the guns at the force outside .

" What ." said Kallen out of surprise as her cell phone rang. The message that forest sent replayed as kallens eyes widened with fear. "ohgi I found your base. "Yelled kallen as she held out her phone form him to see . "so how did you find this / "Asked Ohgi looking at he phone. "forest" answered kallen glumly. "where is he ? 'Questioned ohgi trying to get kallen to talk . " he is in that cave on the phone. "cried Kallen as she fell into ohgis arms crying. "will he be ok . "yes Kallen why on earth would we not stop them form killing him , but you know if we go and we recuse him he has to know about you and the black knights . "Replied ohgi as he put kallen in a chair still crying . " I know and I think that his life is more important than him not knowing what I do for a living." Replied kallen as she got up and dried her tears . "ok then so we go now? "Asked Zero as he came in and heard what happened . " yes black knight s move out. " order zero as he got into his knightmare the lancelot.

It took them about 15 minute to get to the caves which was guarded by sutherlands ." ok what is the plan? "Asked Kallen as she stopped the guren eight elements out of sight . "We p group will charge in and then we Q- team will go in and take the kinghtmares in side . Kallen you go in and find forest . "Ordered Zero as he lead the charge . " Roger. " Answered the black knights . " Forest hold on please . "thought Kallen as she charged the cave.

" sounds like a battle . " said forest as he shot another knightmare . " Yes so it seems I have something to tell you . " replied Eva s the knightmare exploded. " Ya what is it/ "Asked forest looking at Eva. " Your geass the one that you used was not your it was zeros and your is about to kick in" Replied Eva s forest cried out in pain as the geass bird altered its powere . "What was that ?" Asked Forest out of breathe. "your geass changed ." Answered blanky. "so what is it now ? " questioned forest holding his palm to his eye. "I have no idea try it. "answered Eva she looked ahead. " MOVE !" She screamed as a bullet came directly at them . Then out of nowhere forest geass bird glowed and time froze around him . the knightmare responded and it went to the enemy . time came back and a knife was at he emey knightmares neck . " So that is my geass . "exclaimed forest as he drove the knife in and the knightmare exploded .


	3. Ch2 BLACK KNIGHTS AND DEMON RETURN

CH.2 THE BLACK KNIGHTS and demon revived

"FOREST!" Cried Kallen as she got into the compound to find that most of the Sutherland had been defeated . " she found that forest was in the Sutherland that was crimson red . One of the enemy sutherlands charged forest form behind . " No let me see you burst britanniain . "screamed kallen as she grabbed the sutherlands head and throttled control . The radiant wave surger flared and the knightmare warped then exploded. The guren ejected the round and the ground around it flared with an inferno . "What the guren that means the black knights. " Exclaimed Forest as he finished off the last Sutherland . " pilot of the Sutherland come out of your cockpit . "ordered zero as he came on the scene. " I don't think that I have a say. "said Forest as Eva looked at him . " I agree. "Replied Eva as the cockpit opened and they stepped out. ." put your hands in the air . "ordered zero as he pointed a gun at he pair. " " ok what do you want terrorist or is it the Japanese military's spec ops. "Teased Forest as he put his hand s behind his head.

"Suzaku I gave you that mask to bring peace to the world not to torture children. " sadi a man on the roof of the building to the left of forest . He had raven hair and a britanninan royal outfit . "lelouch is that you ? "Cried Kallen looking out of her visor a the man on the roof. " yes it is I Lelouch the prince of mask and emperor of britannina . " answered lelouch as he leaped down from the roof and landed as kallen hugged him. " lelouch why didn't you take me with you I have been grieving every day after I saw you die and I love you . Cried kallen as she fell into lelouches arms crying . " I left you out of this because as C.C. told you before the mask has a terrible burden and I wanted you to live and have kids and live life that you were meant to live. 'answered lelouch as the two kissed. Everybody ohing and oing as the tow went on together kissing for about ten minute before kallen broke away and the tow went back to forest and Eva .

" Who is this ? ' asked lelouch as he walked up to forest and stared him in the eye. "he is brave most look away from me due to my geass. "Added lelouch " look I know who you are lelouch vi Britannia the 99th emperor died 20 years ago five years before I was born. " growled forest as he put his hands down . "what is your name so n I am 38 now and that means I am your elder. "mocked lelouch as he stood in front of forest the two staring each other down . "I am forest A kozuki " Answered forest in a growl reaching into his pocket.

" kallen does that mean he is your son? "questioned Lelouch in a bit of surprise . " yes lelouch he is me and gino recently divorced and he was our son. I also have a daughter holly is her name ." Replied kallen as forest began to cry. " why could you I thought you and I never held secrets and you are part of the black knight, I know you were part of them during this tyrants rule but you are still. "Cried forest as his hand s became fists. " I know that I have not told you this but it was for own safety." Answered kallen as she looked away from her son. ""listen to her you child she knows more than you and is much older ." commanded Lelouch sternly . " I don't listen to you tyrant you are not my father ."screamed forest as he pulled out a pocket knife flicking it open . forest hurdled himself at lelouch whirling around him as got behind Lelouch and held the knife at his throat. " so I told you I am the so n of her and that is what I am. "said forest in lelouches ear . " ugh" whined forest as suzaku hit forest on the back of his head with the handle of his pistol . forest fell to the floor knocked out. " thank you suzaku ." Said Lelouch as he got up and looked at his old frined. "I guess that you want this back . " said Suzaku as he handed back the zero mask . "thank you and ." Lelouch was cut off by the sound of knightmare coming in the cave. "man my head hurts said forest as he stood up and with everyone saw the Vincent and shinkrio come up and park right in front of the group. " Hi guys we just couldn't stay at the base . yelled a blonde girl in a black knight girls uniform . "ya I thought something would happen but I never thought forest would get mixed up right molly."

"that is right kad and I think our friend is now a black knight am I wrong . " oh nuunally we giot there. " said molly as nuunally stepped out of the cockpit . "big brother . "cried Nuunally as she ran to lelouch and hugged him. "I see that the gang is all here. " stated women on the roof . she had green hair and wearing a dress that looked like it was Europe . " oh so the immortal witch returns C.C. " Said lelouch . "Yes and I see that you have already meet my daughter Eva . "Replied C.C. as she got down and stood by her daughter . "what your daughter!" Exclaimed forest as kad and molly came over and stood by him . "yes my daughter she is 15 and just three weeks ago became a geass contractor ." Replied C.C. she looked at forest blankly .

"I hate to ruin the reunion but we have a problem britannians " Said Rakshata as eh came out of the Vincent .

"BRITANNIANS . "They all screamed as they all in their knightmares , forest went into the Sutherland that he had gotten . " Let go " He yelled as he took off out of the cave.

" Do you think that he will be ok? "Asked Eva as her and her mother walked out of the cave. "yes but he has a long road ahead of him. "Answered C.C. As she walked beside her daughter . the two looked just like each other except for the hair color and clothes .

Forest had exited the cave to find that he was under fire. Shells land clean blows on him knocking him over. " Ugh" He groaned as eh hit the ground. " forest get out of there you don't have the skill to take them out go and protect . "ordered kallen as she destroyed another Sutherland. Forest hopped out of his as it exploded sending him flying. "needed a hand ? "Asked Rakshata as she pulled up forest to his feet . "I will give you the latest knightmare that I designed for suzaku's son but I think it would suit you better." Added Rakshata looking at a knightmare transport it opened doors reviling a knightmare that looked like the Lancelot club( the one form lost color the game piloted by Rai ). It had a black and white color scheme and a horn on its head . the swords were put on the side of the cockpit and the slash harkens were in the wrist. " the Lamorak a britaninnan style knightmare that is as good enhanced Lancelot . "declared Rakshata as forest mounted it . " the activation code is 8ava1bx5. "Shouted Rakshata as forest entered the Lamorak . "the controls are just like the sutherlands. "Said forest the lamorak stood up out of the container.

The lamorak took off to the first Sutherland and launched the slash harken at another pulling it on to the saber piercing it through the . Forest throw the Sutherland away as another charged him , forest flipped it over crushing the head. " this is going well " said forest as he ran another one through .

" don't push yourself. "Warned Suzaku as he passed the Lamorak . "nice knightmare . " He complimented as he shot a Vincent ward . It crashed next to the guren.

" Hey watch it. "Screamed kallen as she popped another Sutherland . " is there any end to these things?" Asked Kallen as she ejected the electronic cartridge .

"I don't Kallen but I think that we need a plan and that is zero. " replied molly as she fired the hadran cannons demolishing a line of the invaders . she and shinrkio basted the sutherland apart as fast as she could find them ,but she was making only a dent. " Forest behind you." Screamed molly .

" What ? " He replied shocked as he ran on the water's edge and fired the VARIS . he turned around to see a weird looking knightmare , it had a serpent tail for legs and the on top looked like a serpentine version of the Lancelot with some sort of woven metal cloth. "get out of my way!" Scream forest he draw the sabers and they turned crimson red.

"So why should I you are brittaninna too ? " Asked the knightmares pilot as he whip the tai l at forest slapping forest in the leg knocking him over. " I don't think that you deserve that knightmare. "hissed the pilot flicking his tongue like a snake. His eye started to glow and a geass bird a appeared . " I the knight of seven , the cobra of Britannia will ri p you to sherds. " cried the pilot of the knightmare activated his geass .

" Ok two can play that game." Said forest as he activated his geass and time slowed down everything but the serpent knightmare. "What Who are you ? 'Asked Forest in shocked

" Me I am the knight of seven Marshall smith . "Answered the Marshall . "And this is the Serpens . "added Marshall as eh draw out two Scimitars and I balde got appeaed on the end of the tail.

The two locked in combat as forest slash in hyper speed . The serpens whip its tai l only to be stopped by the energy shield on the Lamorak s forearm. Th lamorak fired its slash harkens and wrapped them onto the tai l of the serpens tai l . In one flick forest hurled the serpent into the cliff . The serpen grabbed the Lamorak and flung it in the cliff and the two crossed swords . Marshall knocked forests swords away " Damn. " Cursed forest as he draw the varies Pistols . He fire them on the serpen pining it down. "ok you won this battle but you haven't won the war. "Said as the serpent slipped away under the water.

" All force retreat." Ordered marshall as the Sutherland pulled away to the sea and left.

" Well that is the end of that. " Stated Rakshata as she drove back to the base.

" I agree we all need to get back , Lelouch you need a ride you can come with me. ? "said kallen as she opened the cockpit. She was red in the face a the ight of Lelouch and thinking of all the times they had spent with him , As Zero and As Lelouch .

" Yes I will take your offer . "Replied Lelouch as he climbed into guren . Kallen looked at him and blushed . " You haven't changed a bit kallen you still the same girl left 20 years ago. "Said Lelouch looking starry eyed .

"I know but I had two kids one of which hates you . " Remained kallen as she close the canopy

" man I wish those two would give it up. "Said forest as he got on the top of the Lamorak Looking on at his mom and lelouch.

" I know my mom and dad do that all the time. " Replied Kad as he did the same on the Vincent . " Looked as Suzaku got out and looked onat the couple just reunited after 20 years.

" I think it is nice besides it is looking like he is going to be your family member. "Sadi molly as she joined the two .

"family . "Thought Forest as he reminded about his sister Holly that was coming home in two days. She was only one at he time gino and kallen divorced and she went to Britannia with gino and was coming to stay with Kallen because Gino could no longer care for her . she now is two as of last month. "I guess so but I still feel that he and I are connected somehow." Said forest as the three look on at the setting sun.


	4. Ch3 REVELATIONS

CH.3 REVELATIONS

Back at the base forest parked the lamorak . Lelouch and kallen had gone to the lounge to catch up . Suzaku went to find Emily his pink headed wife that looked and acted just like Euphemia . molly and forest took forest to meet the rest of havoc . The team that its members are all kids of the black knights and all go to Ashford . As they went thourhg th e base forest noticed a courtyard in the center of the base . in the center of the yard there was a large stone structure . It looked like a grave and it had the black knights emblem . People that forest had seen at Ashford and the class pres were down there . Molly and Kad led forest to the structure and stood in front of it . for the first time forest had took a good look at what Kad and Molly were wearing . molly had on the Black knights uniform but the sleeves were longer than normal on the jacket and so was the skirt. Kad had on the black knight uniform and his pants were rolled up to mid-calf and the sleeves were normal .

"Forest you might want to look at yourself you look a bit rough. " Said Molly as she stepped on the top step on the structure . Forest looked down at his clothes . His hoodies was torn form the fall and his pants were tor n at the knee form when the Sutherland he was piloting exploded . forest's face had a cut on his right check and his corral bone hurt.

" Man I wonder what on hell I got there . "Said Forest as he took off his hoodie and flipped the collar of his shirt to see what had happen . Right under the collar bone wasa small sized scar about as big as his palm shaped like Geass bird that forest had on his eye but it was gone by then . " What on earth gave me this?" Asked Forest as he saw kallen and lelouch coming toward him .

"ohh " whispered the crowd as they stepped on the Structure. Kad and Molly came out of behind them to stand I front of forest who was on the bottom step looking up at his friends that he knew , his mother , and the man who at one time she loved and was Zero the savior of the people who killed lelouch Vi Britannia .

" Forest Do know what this Building is or what it stands for ?" Asked Molly as the Rest of the Black Knights gathered around The courtyard . most in their uniforms but some in pilot suits .

" No why would I haven't known that you two were in the Black Knights or my mother. "Answered forest bitterly. As the other stared at him he felt more and more weak his body was shutting down .

"This the Grave of the unknown Knight that gave his life to save the world zero but he is not what this grave symbolizes , it is grave to those who passed on before us and those who look on to us now form the heavens all member that since the Death of Lelouch have sworn on this grave that they will give their lives to hold peace for the world even if they do not the result of their sacrifice . For that is the Zero Requiem. " Declared kad holding his hands up toward the grave. "Do you remember Rain Forest ? 'Asked kad Tears Rolling down his face .

" Ya how could I forget that girl she was your first girlfriend and My best friend at the time . " Replied Forest thinking about the brunette that kad had dated Three years ago. She was a small brunette girl that ran track and one day ran into to forest and Kad during their practice . She died a year after that meeting . They said it was form a car wreck but kad thought otherwise .

"Do you remember how she died? 'Asked kad tears rolling down his check as he looked at the list of name on the front of the grave.

"ya They said it was form a car wreck . "Answered forest as he lifted his head to look at kad. He also was shedding tears of remorse .

" Well that wasn't the truth. She died in battle and in my hands the knightmare that she piloted exploded without her ejecting .We tried to cover it up but I still felt reasonable that I didn't act quickly enough . "Replied Kad as he stepped in to the crowd.

" We all have our reasons that we do join the Black knights and yours I see is to protect other for justice even if it makes you not just in the act. "Said molly as she turned to look at forest . "Rain is still with us she made Havoc what it is , So forest do you as the pilot of the lamorak , son of kallen kozuki the Ace of the black knights will promise to that Rains place and lead havoc to victory over Britannia ? If so place on the grave of the unknown knight and activate your geass on the grave."Declared Molly as she looked away form forest to the grave tears rolling down her face.

" I do as Forest Kozuki , son of the ace of the black knights and gino the britannian knight of three I take the place of Rain Mamnory the leader of the havoc knights and become a black knight." Declared forest tears rolling down his face in memory of Rain and their friendship cut short by the military.

" One problem with that forest you are not the son of Gino you are the son of lelouch VI Britannia so technical you are the son of the prince of mask and demon emperor ." said kallen with a force smileand she know what her sons reaction would be to her but she know he had to know she was tried of hiding his dad form him and lelouches son form him.

" What he and I are father and son. Cried forest and leouch in unison .

" yep and I am still for mother forest so technical for are not a bastard anymore." Added Kallen with a tilt of her head.

"mom I couldn't believe you ,Woo." Said forest as he fell to his knees. " what is going on everything is closing in I can't see." Said forest as he fainted dropping to the ground before the coward .

" FOREST." Screamed Kallen as she ran down to forest and put his head in her lap ." please I didn't mean to shock you but if you had known you would be dead long ago." Cried kallen as lelouch put his hand on kallens shoulder trying to comfort her.

" He'll be ok but he need someone to see him now so we can know wha tis the problem." Said lelouch as he picked up forest in his arms . "Can someone show me and kallen to the infirmary? "Asked Leleouch as he turned to the coward.

" Ya I can, I'm the Havoc nurse on duty." Replied As strawberry blonde girl no older than forest with a slender frame . she was wearing the black knights women's outfit with a black nurses cap on her head. "Please follow me and my name Ashley ." Said Ashley as they walked down to the infirmary .The walk was uncomfortable to say the least . Kallen was still crying as forest was put on a stretcher and they followed to the infirmary. Ashley wheeled forest into the infrimary waiting area .there were many other waiting to see if their loved ones or friends were ok most were not havoc . " please Wait here we can't have people other than nurses and doctors in here it isn't safe for the patient. Just sit down out here I think you two have a good bit to talk about . "Said Ashley wheeled forest into the patient treatment area.

"yes we do." Said Lelouch as he Sat kallen and himself down on the couch that wrapped around the waiting room . " First who was it who made grave and oath thing , two what do you mean he is my son? "Questioned Lelouch drying kallens tears . " She looks so weak she must really care about him and me for her to be this upset . "thought lelouch as he looked at the mother of his apparent son.

" One it was suzuka did create the ceremony and the grave, he thought that it would be better than just handing out the uniform and saying you're in. "Replied kallen lifting her head to the first question. " And I was pregnant with him in I think my fourth year of school at Ashford after you told me to go there. Is seemed that there was some of you left in me and it became apparent when I went to the doctor and they did a DNA test, they said it was lelouch VI Britannia and I couldn't believe that you made him . Then me and gino married a few months after we found out I was pregnant so we played it off like he was the father ." Replied kallen to the second question as she looked at Lelouch smiling. "man he is problaly thinking that all that just for the life of one kid and his love lived on four years." Thought Kallen giggling .

" That's nice I just wake up 20 years after my death ,find out I have a son , and on your giggling at me. "Said Lelouch waving his arms .

" Ya I know but you're cute when you get mad or can't figure something out." Giggled kallen as lelouch broke out laughing. Ohgi came into the door way holding tamaki back . Tamaki had a knife in his hands, his eyes said he was meant to kill.

" Come on Tamaki I know he betrayed us but that isn't a reason to kill him now that he has a son and a women to protect. "Said Oghi holding Tamaki back in the door way. This made kallen blush .the door behind them opened but no one came to see who had come out of it.

" He betrayed all of us and you kallen he betrayed you the most so why are you all lovey with him now? "Asked tamaki as he broke ohgis hold and ran at Lelouch with the knife . you we die now this is your final breath Demon." screamed Tamaki as he charged lelouch .

Suddenly a box of thumb tacks embedding themselves in tamakis hand making him drop the knife and hit the dirt. They covered his hand and a bit of his forearm .

" So those things are good for more things than just pranks and picture hanging." Said forest as he rubbed his head Ashley right behind him watching the whole thing. " Hey Tamaki don't hurt my apparent father he come and we need hi and we can't defeat Britannia if he dies. "Added forest as another nurse came and took Tamaki back behind the doors to infirmary . " Is everyone ok ? "Asked forest as he looked at his mom ,she was terrified .

" Yes forest and what do you mean we can't defeat them if I am dead? "questioned Lelouch as he stood up to tower his son.

"lelouch we have alto to tell you but I think that you need to go home and rest we all have a long day ahead of us and this day is about to end for it is 9:00 . "Said Oghi looking at his watch.

"I agree we need to go besides it is Saturday and my daughter is coming to stay with me Lelouch forest come on we still have to make one stop before we leave base. Said kallen as she got up and the boys followed her to the grave where Kad ,molly , And another girl were standing , The other girl was a Raven Brunette in a black knight dispatcher uniform and I hat so that you couldn't see her face .

"Well I wonder when you were going to get this ."Said Molly holding a black jacket .

"Ya you did forget it and as the leader of havoc you need to have Rains jacket but it is a men's. "said the girl as she removed her hat. Forest grabbed the jacket not looking at the girl. "you know if you looked people forest you may realize who they are you might be surprised. "said the girl as eh removed her hat letting her hair fall down . Forest's mouth fell open in shock as he looked at he girl . forest's eye were light with surprise at eh sight of his old friend .

" Rachel I haven't seen you in forever how you have been? "asked Forest as he hugged the Rachel.

"I know but you might want to put on the jacket. "said Rachel as The crowd form earlier come back. " hurry we all need you rain can't be replaced but we can't go without a leader anymore." Declared Rachel to the crowd . The crowd gave a round of claps .

"let us intro duce the new leader of havoc and the son of the ace . "declared Kad to the crowd . They responded by chanting HAVOC,HAVOC. " Now we have a leader who will lead us to victor and freedom that we all fight for he has the power of the kings. " proclaimed Kad as the crowds chant became louder .

" now would be good time to put on the jacket. "Molly whispered in forests ear . He nodded in responses . forest throw the jacket other his left shoulder . The jacket was the standard issue one but on the left sleeve had the havoc logo ,which was a hawks wings on the back of a knightmare with the word havoc spelled out on the wings. , and on the was a patch with rains name and forests . The Crowd cheered as the next leader was crowned the sun was to his back . forest was crying in memory of Rain his first friend Cross the weasel came on to forest shoulder.

" So like it Cross I think that Rain is still out there but we just have to find her and that we will. " Said forest as he turned to the crowd thrusting his fist in the air . " HAVOC!" Screamed Forest as the rest joined him in the scream.

" So now the two immortal witches stand watch over two hero of the same story I wonder what god has brought to earth now? "Said C.C. with Eva as the two went home .


	5. Ch4 VIPER

CH.4 VIPER

Hawaii Britannian Military base next day. The base was in Pearl Harbor the closet port to japan.(**Look if America lost the revolution then Britain would in wwII would be fighting japan so the Events at Pearl Harbor would never happened so weird but think about it.**) Marshall and the serpen along with the rest of the force that attacked The Black knights in japan . The time Was 7:00 GMT(Greenwich Mean Time ) Marshall was sitting on a crate with a drink can in his hands .He was mad form when forest had bested him the knight of seven in a duel with knightmares . " how did he do that I mean that is just impossible that was his first time in a knightmare I could tell so why did he beat me . "Screamed Marshall as throw the can into the trash .A girl approached him looking worried her red brown hair went down to her neck and had a red hair pen held the right side of it out of her face .she was wearing jeans and a tank top with a white jacket wihta high collar.( she looks like Marika Soresi .) " Hello Rain see that you are back form Israel hwo was it there?" Asked marshall as he got up off the crate .

"Good, very sandy I heard that you got beat by an old friend of mine." Said Rain thinking of forest the dirty blonde kid that meet her up with her first boyfriend kad frames.

" So what if that kid forest beat me it just means that we get to have a little fun with him. " Replied marshall looking at the serpen .the knightmare beside it was the viprea a more female verison of the serpen .

"Leave him to me I want to see him and kad die by my hand so that we will be even I now that now have geass the same as you and forest ." Said rain as she pulled hair back out of her face . "I mean he and kad were my love and forest still is ,but as the knight of three and the viper of Britannia I put that aside that for my job." Declared Rain a tear was forming in her eye.

"you know if you can't handle fighting your boyfriends I will just take him out of the picture. "Said Marshall flicked out a knife.

" no I will take him out hey don't know it is me in that knightmare so he will die and I will take japan for Brtiannia ."Replied Rain as she dried her eye

" I know that but if you get taken down I go up in rank that means that the knight of three will be me. "Retorted Marshall as he came up and hugged Rain. " I will protect you when they could not my undead princess . "Said Marshall as the two broke .

"No need my undead prince if you lie you will die ."Replied Rain as she got into the Viprea and headed off for Japan . "Forest be waiting I need you and Kad ,but mostly you forest please understand I didn't leave you but as Eva said we can't change destiny for history is already written in the stars." Thought Rain as she sped off to Japan .To battle the one she loved. A tear formed in her eye again .

" FOREST WAKE UP YOU NEED TO GET TO ASHFORD FOREST!"Yelled Kallen as Lelouch came down form the upstairs bedroom to the smell of bacon, eggs ,and toast. Forest was in a hammock that put above the door with a landing beside it that served as forests room since the house only had one bedroom.

"it has been a long time since I slept in a bed on smelled food and man does it smell good ."Said lelouch as he rounded the kitchen corner . Forest was snoring loudly with his arm and head slumped over the side of his hammock. "Is he always like this on the weekends?" Asked Lelouch looking up at him.

"Ya but he should get up soon he and kad usually go caving now but he has to be at Ashford for a Knightmare thing he and some friend were working on at school, I heard it was an old knight police that he and kad pulled out of cave." Replied Kallen as she handed Lelouch a cup of coffee . "you might want to hide gino is coming with my two year old daughter Holly and if he sees you he will go nuts." Warned kallen as the door burst open and a tall man with blonde spiky hair and a small girl with hair like Kallen.

" Hey kallen I am just dropping off holly and." Gino said gino as he saw Lelouch and drawa knife(**I don't know why everyone carries a knife but it seemed to be right**.) "you how are you alive get away from Kallen you monster." Screamed Gino as lelouch stood still .forest stirred form his sleep form the noise .

"No Daddy he looks nice ."Said holly as she ran to her mom and held on to Kallens leg in fright.

As if on que forest came plummeting down from his hammock and land on Gino causing him to fall and drop the knife and his face in the floor.

"you're funny big brother." Laughed Holly as she walk up to forest .

"OH hey Holly aren't you just cute and what am I laying on ?" Said forest greeting Holly and noticing that he was on Gino who was groaning. Forest helped gino off the floor and after kallen explaining he events of what happened yesterday .then gino left saying his god byes to holly and left with a word to forest. he gave forest a small box that forest opened .Forest pulled out a knightmare key it looked like the Tristan and gurens keys combined. Then he left .

"forest don't you have to get to school for the class event , you know MR. Lloyd will not want you late." Said kallen as forest looked that the clock. His eye widened . forest dashed upstairs put on a mechanics jump suit grabbed a piece looking like his mom in her days in school . He went to the door said good bye and hurried to the train with an arm load of blueprints.

" you said Lloyd as in the Earl of Pudding ?"Asked lelouch as he put his dish in the sink.

"yep he became a teacher at Ashford under milly's request and he is teaching knightmare mechanics and engineering which forest takes . "Kallen replied as she picked up Holly ."And this is Holly kouzuki my daughter." Added Kallen tickling holly chest making her giggle in the small dress that gino brought her in .

" Who are you, you not my daddy or big brothers ?'asked holly the best the two year old could speak.

"Holly this is forests dad he was just lost for a long time and on we found." Answered kallen as she held holly closer to lelouch . Holly reached out and touched lelouches face .

"See I am just old as your mom ."Said Lelouch

"Came on we have to get to the school forest and his friends are presenting their frame along with other so Lloyd can pick the best ."Said kallen as they all got dressed and lelouch put on a pair of glasses to mask eyes.

Britannian military base 5 miles off the coast of japan. "So you thugs will be piloting glasgows for this and we are attacking Ashford academy during a student made Knightmare showing." Said Rain Looking at the orders .

"yep Bab we with you just don't get in our way and we are going in with tow glasgows ,two sutherlands , and a Vincent , so bitch shut up . OH knight of three you aren't anything without your army so sit back and watch the show, We are leaving now." Ordered the man as he left and they all headed to Ashford .

Ashford Academy gym . Forest and his friends had found an old knight police in a cave outside of the school with its cockpit missing and the engine so Lloyd let them use it as their project for the school festival. They still haven't made that giant pizza . Milly became the principal and still pulled the crazy ,zany events as always ,even her daughter Caroline Cardemonde is now the class pres and with her mom and dad are members of the black knights on request of Kallen . Caroline of a member of Havoc . The school was better than ever now that milly took over and rivalz helped milly as vice principal of the school.

Forest and his friends were busy at work trying to get the knightmare frame running. "Hey Molly hand that wrench I see the problem ."Yelled Forest as he fell out of the mechanic housing hatch .he had peeled the top of the suit to so that his bare chest .he had on a hat with a par of goggles on the top and a pair of brown leather gloves that form fit his hands .

"This one ?"Questioned molly handing Forest the wrench.

"Hey who is piloting the this thing I can't forest you can ?"Asked Kad as eh came into the room with Lloyd.

"Aright kids you're on did you get it running?" Asked Lloyd as he eyed the knightmare.

"Yes sir and I will pilot it." Answered Forest as Kad tossed him the activation key .forest started the knightmare . "guys all gauges say green I am proceeding to the stage." Said Forest as the knight mare slowly tot eh stage.

"forest don't forget you are armed so be careful ." Said Molly as Caroline pocked her head in.

"Who is speaking ?"Questioned Caroline as Molly tossed her a mic .

"You." Answered Molly.

Forest go the knightmare to the stage when he saw his parents and Holly siting in the top row of bleachers .The knightmare was black and white with the Ashford Symbol on the front . Forest had put on the ear piece as Lloyd came on to the stage . forest looked up as he saw shadows that looked like knightmare transport and kinghtmares came over the school and stopped there. One looked like the Serpen that forest had fought the other day . "Hpm I wonder what that is ." Thought forest as Lloyd began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming I know that these students worked around the clock developing these machines and they have proven they have done it . Let me introduce the 30 Groups that have entered this year in this competition . (**time skip 1 hour Lloyd talks slow**) The Student Council and their knightmare Council Guard and its Pilot Forest ."Said Lloyd as Forest pocked his head and torso out of the cockpit . He had put back on the top of the Suit and his hat was around the right way.

The crowd roar with applause as forest stood up on the seat of the cockpit, gleaming with pride as was the crew. Suddenly the glass roof above the shattered as a Sutherland and Vincent crashed through roof to land in the center of the gym floor. "WE are Britannia as in honor of his majesty Emperor john Smith we place you all under Britannian rule and arrest." Said pilot of the Vincent .

"So what we are Japan and you just got into the Ashford Knightmare show ."Said Forest unzipped the top of his suit and exposed his chest , flipping his hat around . "I am forest kozuki the Ace of Ashford so beat it or I will do it for you ."Added Forest as he gripped the control.

"So what we got this place surrounded and I don't think that you want anyone to die." Said the pilot as he pointed his gun at the crowd .The crowd screamed as they tried to go out the door only to be blocked by soldiers . "Everyone please stay where you are you all will be placed in rooms . So please all pilots step out of your knightmare and stand with your hands in the air." ordered the pilot as he got out of his Vincent an held up a gun.

"As forest got out of the Guard kad and molly ran up to him and kad was holding two giant wrenches .

"Come on lets go and give these guys bang." said kad as he handed forest a wrench.

"let's throttle um." Replied Forest as he held the wrench like a club . "Hey pretty boy take this !" Screamed forest a s he charged the pilot.

"I see so that is how you want to go." Said the pilot as he fired the pistol at forest. The bullet land in his right shoulder causing forest to drop to his knees.

"You bastard." groaned Forest gripping his shoulder .

"You 11 your just a bug so stay still or you will get more than that." Mocked the solider as he put the pistol to forests head.

"Get away from him bastard." Screamed kallen as she charged the soldier . The soldier slapped away kallen as kad charged him .

"Bastard we won just leave!" Screamed kad as the soldier shot and hit kad in the shoulder . Kad hit the dirt groaning .

"you #$% head !" Screamed Forest as he jumped up and head-butted the soldier .The gun fired and hit forest a left thy .

"Forest ,kad Please stop there is no need for needless bloodshed." Said a girl out of a serpentine knightmare .

"Rain !" Both Forest and Kad screamed As they all were hulled away . They both couldn't believe their eyes


	6. Ch5 JAILBREAK

CH.5 JAILBREAK

Forest and the rest were hulled into the science lab . one of the windows were open.

"Great now what do we do?" Pondered Molly as the soldiers shut the door behind them.

"don't know but I think we need to get these two some help. "answered Caroline as she went over to Kad ,who was sitting on a lab stool trying to remain awake." Forest who had gotten the worst of the injures was sitting by the open window trying to do the same.

"come on Kad stay with me. "said Caroline as someone slipped in the window beside Forest.

" Hpm who are you?" Asked Forest in daze.

" you can't even remember the person you made a contract with." Said Eva flatly as she looked over the group .

" what do you wan? "Asked Molly cut off by the door opening and the girl in the knightmare frame earlier fell into the room by two soldiers. Her pilot suit was all scuffed up.

" Why are you doing this to me I'm on your side." Yelled the girl as she picked herself up.

" it is our orders the knight of three is to be discharged form duty because of unwillingness to complete missions ." Replied the soldier as he shut the door.

" what the hell are you doing here." Growled molly as she pulled the girl up by her collar." You got two seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what the hell did you do this." Shouted molly thrusting the girls head toward Forest and Kad .

Kad was laying on the small couch while Caroline tried to stop he bleed . Forest was still on the stool beside Eva.

" my name is Rain Grace the now x britannain knight of three and I trying to stop anymore meaningless bleed sled." Groaned Rain through her teeth.

" Well can I please say something. "Said Eva flatly as forest keel over." Molly dropped Rain.

" kad are you good? "Asked Molly as her and Rain pulled Forest to the couch

" Ya just help him." Replied Kad as he got up and they put Forest on the couch.

Blood was oozing form forest shoulder and thy slowly .

" I'm ok stop." Mumbled Forest as he fought to stay awake form the blood loss.

" Get away from him you bitch." Yelled Molly to Rain who was trying to help stop forest bleeding.

" Molly please she is an old friend of mine and kads I trust her." Interrupted forest as Eva came over to the group.

" It took a lot of tension in the atmosphere and 29 minutes to stop forest fomr bleeding and fully awake."

" now forest kad you are about to be in more pain." Said Eva dully as forest and kad both with their shirts off fell to the floor screaming as redlined snaked around their arms and end at the hands . creating a geass bird form the center. The line stemmed from the geass bird shaped scar on both their necks. It was also glowing.

" What did you do to us? "Growled Forest at Eva , her face remained expressionless.

" you both and many others that have gotten geass in the last 10 years have fell to the Duo geass syndrome." Replied Eva as she walked toward the group who was on the opposite side of the room.

" the what." Exclaimed Caroline, how was every confused.

" the syndrome only happens every 50 or so year due to a genetic disorder in the geass contractor. This syndrome creates two corresponding geasses . this cycle started ten years ago. the other thing is that duel geasses are rare but in the syndrome period the percent of them goes to 50%." Explained Eva as the boys arms stopped glowing.

" ok now that we got that settled we need to get out of here any suggestions? "inquired Caroline pointing at the door.

" yeah I got one here.'' Replied molly as she opened the teacher's desk drawer and pulled out a couple of hammers and screw.

" let me get the door open." Stated Forest as he put the his right hand on the door . the geass bird on his hand glowed a furious red as the door exploded killing the soldiers on the other side.

" man I like this duel geass thing already." Exclaimed kad as he exited the door and pick up the soldiers guns.

" let's give um hell." Said Forest as he cocked the pair of pistols that kad had given him.

" you two can't fight stay here and rest. "protested molly as she barred the way.

" if we just sit here I can't pay back that mother#$% that shot me. " Replied Forest as he and kad went toward the gym.

" you girls go the other way ." added Kad as he threw a rifle to Rain." I hope you know who to use that.'' Added kad as he walked behind forest.

Forest stopped and turned around to face the girls , his face showed he meant business. " I'm making this an official operation of Havoc the minute you get to phone call the base." Ordered Forest as he held the pistols even with his hips.

" roger. "Replied Caroline and molly in unison n , clicking their heels. Going in separate ways they each embark on different outcomes.

After about ten minutes Kad and forest reach the gym. The soldiers had blocked every door except for the one that they hiding in. the nightmare were lined up with their shoulders on the second floor railing. Forest and Kad were hiding by the middle second floor door opposite form the windows.

" ok whats the plan?" whispered kad as he looked around the door.

" we rush them and free the other havoc members that are trapped in the rooms." Replied Forest as he stood on the opposite of the door frame.

"Ok on three." Said kad starting to counting.

" THREE!" Screamed forest as he burst through the door. Forest jumped over the railing firing on the soldiers under him. He was followed by Kad.

" take this Britannian !" Screamed Kad as he killed two soldiers. Forest was on a killing his third when he threw himself to the opening side of the door .

" what is going on?" Yelled a soldier charging in the door slamming it into Forest **( if you have read my One Piece or Evangelion fic Forest was a strange problems with doors)**. " why are all you looking at me like the." Were the last word that soldier muttered before forest fire his pistol into his cerebrum. Kad quickly finished off the last of the soldiers.

" Man you have been an enlisted man for less than a day and you already are acting like a super soldier." Said kad as he walked over to the rooms on the second floor ,releasing the people in them. " ok people try to get out of the building. "Commanded kad as the people that weren't havoc.

" sir ." Exclaimed the two havoc members saluting at Forest and kad.

" go grab the weapons here and go free the others , escort the civils outside." Ordered forest as he grabbed the pistol mags of two of the soldiers.

The two ran off leaving the two alone. " ok what way do you say we go? "Questioned kad as he slid a new mag into the rifle.

" let's go see if the girls have gotten that call in." Replied Forest as they went off to find the girls.

Kallen and Lelouch weren't having much luck. They had gotten thrown in a separate room with holly after the soldier discovered who they were. None of them were hurt but the shrew knowledge that forest was gravely injured(** If only she knew the truth)** was enough to drive her to pace across the room since they had been thrown in there.

" mommy why are those men that looked like they worked for daddy ?" questioned Holly in that here year old sort of way.

" they want to hurt your aunt nunnally." Replied Kallen in a mother tone.

" Why didn't I see this coming." Wondered lelouch his face stressed with furious disbelief.

" lelouch it was that you could have , you have been awake for less than a day now just need to be worried on how to get out of here." Said Kallen comforting her son father.

"bang bang. "Rang out as a guns fired and the door opened reviling two boys in ashford uniforms holding rifles.

" need a hand captain kozkui" Teased a boy with a ashy brown hair and golden eyes.

" Sure who are you." Asked Kallen as the boy handed her a gun.

" Havoc warrant officer Heero kaname and this is havoc warrant officer Tomka shinichiro we were told by the havoc captain forest kozkui to free ever one we can find and to kill only the soldiers that in can't be avoided to be." Answered Heero as both the boys saluted. Tomka hold red hair like his father but brown eyes.

The group went different ways and then all three group of Forest and kad , the girls , and then the parents .

" ok we got the call in and rakshata is sending the lamorak , the Gawain , and something called the Diandan." Said Moly informing forest what happened . she said the last word with a puzzled expression.

" oh that that is the new knightmare that rakshata made for me she said it was like a red Lancelot with a bunch of MVS weapons ." Exclaimed kad final explaining the name that fooled Molly.

" ok let's go are kick some Britanninan butt!" Yelled Forest as he started off to the drop point.

Outside Ashford academy a knightmare looking like the serpen. "what I the status of the enemy?" Questioned Marshall as he stepped out of the Serpen.

" they have captured every one of the soldiers we sent in and they have freed all the 11s in the building That we had captured." Replied the commanding soldier saluting(** there are a lot of salutes)** Marshall.

" Ok I'm going in alone prepare weapons for me." Ordered Marshall as the soldier went off to do that. " Forest let us see if you are honorable." Thought Marshall as he armed himself with two pairs of swords and set off for the school.

(**hahahaha I'm back sorry for the wait but for the time being I'm back so be ready for the new version of my writing and twists and turn that I don't even know form what forgotten depth of my mind they come from, please review ) **


	7. Ch6 JAPAN KNOWS

CH.6 JAPAN KNOWS

Forest and kad had gotten to the doors that led to the front courtyard before Forest groaned and went down on one knee gripping his shoulder. Blood started to show out of the bandages the were wrapped around his wounds turned red.

" man I knew that you pushed it too hard." Said Kad as he tried to pick up Forest. Forest pushed kads arm away. " dude you're are obvious hurt let me help." Reticule Kad as forest staggered up.

" if a King doesn't lead by example what does he lead by it's the same reason Lelouch always for his first move used the king." Replied Forest as the pair walked out into the courtyard.

A young man was standing in the middle in front of the fountain flicking his tongue like a snake. His Britannian knight cap whipped around him violently.

" Forest A kozuki I presume sorry for the fact that this will not be fair fight but I think that this will be worth one of us dyeing." Smirked Marshall as he drew two sabers.

"what you going to let me do this guns? "teased Forest as he threw the gun to the ground. " don't need them. "Added Forest as he out his hands down to his side.

" well these are for you." Said Marshall as he threw him two sabers.

" forest don't do this there is no reason for you to do this. "Cried kad as Marshall lunged for forest.

Their swords crossed and forest parry his blow. Marshall then spun around to strike Forest .Forest blocked with one sword then struck with his own giving Marshall a sallow cut on his side. This went on for about five minutes after the both of them giving each other a variety of depth cuts and gushes.

"stop this useless fighting for I am Zero. "Declared A man dressed like Zero form on top of the school. his cape bellowing in the wind.

" so what if you are zero that doesn't mean anything!" Screamed Marshall as he stabbed forest thought he gut and leaving the swords there as forest blacked out and fell to the ground.

"FOREST!" Screamed Kallen as she popped her head form behind the railing .

" stop Kallen he will be fine." Said Suzaku as he pulled her back down.

" Well I have competed this mission, All britannian Force retreat mission accomplished. "Said Marshall into a headset as he disappeared.

Forest was laying on the concert of the school driveway. His blood was gushing form sword wound. Forest had regain consciousness and was struggling to remain that

" crap. 'cursed Forest as he spit up blood.

" Forest hold still. Commanded kad as he tried to help forest up. His breathing was sallow and labored. " hold on man I'm going to get this thing out of you." Said Kad trying to sooth Forest until kallen and the others got there . he pulled the sword out of forest.

" ugghhgugh." Groaned Forest as the sword was pulled out , his blood trickling down the blade. Kallen had gotten down from the roof and ran to the two.

" Forest please be ok Lelouch call the." Said Kallen being cut off by the a knightmare falling to earth and landing in front of them.

" everyone ok?" Shouted a familiar strawberry blonde girls head popped out of the cockpit.

"ya Ashley get these two some help. "replied Suzaku as he put kad , his son, arm around his shoulder.

" ok hold on(on call) I need a med transport at ashford academy." Said Ashley over the air waves.

It took the med transport about ten minutes to get there . the loaded Forest and Kad who had blacked out form blood loss. They drove off with kallen , lelouch ,who was dressed as zero, and suzkau in the ambulance.

" this is all my fault he got hurt I should have been ." Grieved Kallen cutoff by lelouch putting his hands on her shoulder. They were the only ones with the two patients in the back.

" You couldn't have predicted this." Comforted lelouch as suzaku put his head on his hands.

" we another issue the fact is now we can't just keep hiding you or I that the fact that we are alive." Stated Suzaku causing the mood to become very tense.

"you're right and I think that we should just go and tell the whole japan it but not that im alive to the rest of the world to them I will still be zero." Replied Lelouch all the parents/ apparent parents went silent .

"yes but I think we need to get married for political stand point it will mean that you are committed to japan. "Said Kallen as she stared at forests sleeping face.

" and to add to that I think that we need to back out of the Japanese national Army so we can better flexibility with our operations. "Added suzaku as he looked into lelouches eye who silently agreed.

The rest of the ride was silent with the labored breathing of forest and Kad. When the y got back to the base the boys were off loaded to the treatment area while the rest of the kids including Rain went into the base to get chewed out by Viletta.

Once in the briefing room ,they all sitting around a large table.

" you know what you people just did." Exclaimed Viletta slamming her hands into the table.

" no we just bet up Britannians that is all." Replied Molly not sur e why viletta was so mad.

" no that is not it Forest unauthorized deployment of Havoc and Knightmares in a civilian distract." Yelled Viletta .

" ok why don't we talk about this when the boy are so mad at is here." Suggested Lloyd as he entered the room.

" Lloyd for once I think you're right. "Replied Viletta as she gathered her papers and left.

" Now children please go and be of some use." Said Lloyd as they all left.

Back in the infirmary forest and Kads injures had not been as bad as they thought and had regain consciousness after about an hour. Kallen had been in their room with Emily , heo after hearing about her sons being injured had a worse reaction than Kallen.

" How did you let him get hurt Suzaku I mean you can defend lelouch during the time nunnally was held hostage but not to our own son." Exclaimed Emily furious at Suzaku.

"look I wasn't even at the event I just got there as Zero to help Lelouch . "Defended Suzaku waving his hands at his pink haired wife.

" come on mom , dad I'm fine and so is forest we're just a bit bruised." Said Kad trying to end his parents argument.

"Ya I mean I got stabbed and I'm still alive. " added Forest smiling ,causing Emily to faint.

" Will you two stop acting like a couple of two year olds and rest." Complained Ashley as she entered the room.

" Man we can't just have some fun." Pouted Forest as he laid down and drifted off to sleep. Cross the ferret curled up beside his head.

After about a day the two had recovered enough to move and were discharge. The minute they were out a havoc meeting was called by the leaders of the knights.

Once they got the meeting , which was held in the courtyard where forest had become the leader of havoc. Forest and Kad were pushed to the front of the group.

" thank you all for coming , as you all know the last attack by Britannia was at Ashford academy, due to this fact it official been declared by the Japanese government war on Britannia, but we are not going to be in this war as the army. We will be the Black knights!" Declared suzaku as the crowd cheered in agreement.

" now for the matter of Havoc due to the fact that we found Rain it will be Co lead by her and Forest." Announced Viletta .

"And that is all we need the most of you for so please be prepared to fight at any time." Said Tohdoh.

The group withered away except for Rain , Forest , Kad , molly , Caroline, and Zang (Tohdohs son) were left.

"know we need to get some things said." Said Kallen looking directly at Forest. His head had a bandage around it and his entire chest was covered in them.

" and those would be." Said Forest as he noticed holly standing behind kallens leg. " oh hi Holly." Said Forest as Holly came out of hiding.

" yes but I have something that need form you forest." Interrupted Rakshata smoking on her pipe.

" and what would that be Rakshata." Mocked Lloyd as he bent around Cecile.

" Earl of pudding I would have you know I am trying to inform the boy about his knightmare that you disassembled." Replied Rakshata angrily

" wait what happened to the Lamorak?" Exclaimed Forest at the thought that his knightmare was gone.

" well you see forest the knightmare you were using was the Lancelot's old sister unit the club but I needed the parts to make kads new Machine the Dinadan. "answered Lloyd childishly.

" that is why I stole this out of your pocket and looked at the blue prints you had during the last attack." Added Rakshata calmly.

" can we please talk about this later?" Asked Kallen.

" sure Kallen." Replied Rakshata.

" aright we will decide that later first forest do you have anything against Lelouch? "questioned Kallen . Forest noticed a ring on his moms hand.

" what's with the ring Mom you haven't worn one since you and Gino divorced." Stated Forest as Kallen smiled and rubbed the ring.

" me and lelouch are official engaged and are getting married in three weeks.' Answered Kallen the group hushed in shock at the news. Lelouch just sat there and blushed with kallen.

"ok I think I could figure that out about the day I meet my real father." Replied forest shrugging his shoulders.

" well then we need to get the next topic Havoc is getting its first mission two days after the wedding." Declared Suzaku the others still in shock about the marriage.

" ok that means I will neeed a knightmare." Said Forest directed at Lloyd.

" ok I'll get on it. "pouted Lloyd as forest handed him a blueprint he had been working on during his time in the infirmary.

" ok as this moment the entire effort is on the marriage." Exclaimed Suzaku who was as of this time still zero and all that is about to change.


	8. Ch7 REAL LAMORAK

CH.7 THE REAL LAMORAK

"Great that means we all have a lot of work." Said Kad after the group had left the courtyard.

" you're telling me I just found out I don't have a knightmare." Pouted Forest Rain patting his shoulder.

" at least you are able to get another one.' Said Rain comforting Forest.

" Hey guys bad news!" Yelled Tomka as he ran toward them and stopped in front of them.

"what's up Tomka? "Asked Kad as the two high fived.

" Lloyd destroyed all of you guys knightmares except for the Dinadan. "Explained Tomka as he backed up form Forest who balled in anger.

" ok lets go and get some food I'm hunger." Suggested Rain as they all agreed and went to the cafeteria.

Back in the hanger Lloyd and Rakshata were starting to put together the new lamorak after the blue prints that Forest had given them.

" this blue print that the kid gave us is quite impressive. " remarked Lloyd looking at the blue prints.

" it appears to be the Gawain armor on a Lancelot frame but with modified weapons." Replied Rakshata smoking.

" yes but I worry that he will end just like his father." Said Lloyd gloomy.

" Hahaha you think too much." Teased Rakshata as the two got to work on the knightmare.

" I guess you're right. "Agreed Lloyd as he put the old Lamorak Frame on the work lift.

It took the two about two and a half weeks had finished the Lamorak and the kurobara, Molly's knightmare a shinkirou but more feminine. In that time Forest and the others had gotten weapons and training for the upcoming mission. Lelocuh and Kallen had gotten extremely close to the point where forest often just play his mp3 to tune them out. Rain had moved in with Kallen making the already cramped house even more cramped.

Three days before the wedding and the reviling of lelouch to japan. The schoold after the events on the knightamre show case closed for the rest of the school year because of all damage the was caused. It is April first.

" come on Forest you know what happens when Lloyd and Rakshata when someone they need is late. "Teased rain as she spun around ,her skirt spinning out with her.

" look Rain we are 50 yards from the Base I mean please don't be like that." Complained Forest as he walked behind the excited girl. They had gotten a new knightmare for her as well. " what the hell!" Yelled Forest as he and Rain plummeted down some sort of pipe.

The pipes they were in converged after about 20 feet and Rain was trying to hold down her skirt. Forests jacket was flapping every where . they fell for about two minutes before the pipe turned outward rolling the two into bowling ball rolling into a wall of steel forest landed in front of Rain she slammed into him .

" thanks rain. "Said Forest his faced pressed against the wall.

" man where and we? " Questioned Rain as the wall opened and was replaced with a face .

" how did you guys get in there? "Asked heero .

" just fell through a hole in the street." Answered Rain as she crawled over Forest and out of the hole. Forest and Rain proceed to the hanger where they were supposed to be.

Out on the town Kallen a and Emily were out looking for wedding dresses . kallen was trying be more contemporary, while Emily want to go more flashy extremely flashy. They went to a small boutique with a dress that Kallen like in the window.

The dress had white satin on the bottom with lace sparkling on the outside of the skirt. The top was a strapless thing(**sorry I'm a guy so I'm not the best at imagining dresses so sorry for all the girls reading this expecting a vivid description of the dress.) **It had lace covering the neck line. Kallen stepped out of the dressing room with it on.

" Kallen you look amazing lelouch will love it "Cried Emily holding her hands to her mouth. This caused Kallen to blush at the thought of her finance.

" ya it is a little itchy but I can live with it. "Agreed Kallen twirling around causing the dresses skirt to unfurl.

" let's take it!" Shouted Emily not noticing that Kallen had already gotten out of it and paid.

"Emily we are leaving I got it ." Said Kallen snapping her out of her daze. The two left the shop . on the other side of town suzaku and lelouch were deciding how best to reveal that they were both alive.

" so you think by doing it at the wedding you will gain the trust of the people." Said Suzaku after hearing lelouches idea.

"yes and in by doing this we will not only gain the trust of the people but also the trust of everyone in this organization. "Replied Lelouch in his old behavior.

" ok so what are you planning to do exactly ,you do know it is your own wedding it should not be turned into a political move and not think about Kallen. "Stated Suzaku as he took a drink off the desk and took a sip of it.

" yes I know but the family of zero will work." Said Lelouch as he looked out the window into the hanger where Lloyd was trying to instruct Forest on how to operate his new knightmare.

They both sat in silence as they silently agreed on how the plan will work.

In the hanger outside of the office that lelouch and Suzaku Lloyd was trying to explained the features of the new lamorak. Not doing very well.

The new Lamorak looked pretty much like the old one except the chest looked like the Gawain pointed . the MSV lance type swords were replaced with MSV falchions (** just look it up) **and the armor in the place that were blue on the original club had been turned onyx black and everything had been keep the same.

" so why did you'll not follow the blueprint you stole form me?" Asked forest as he slipped out of the Lamorak's cockpit. He had on the havoc commander jacket ond the black knight uniform pants rolled up to the knee.

" well we didn't have the resources to produce that level of a knightmare but it does all the features of the one you designed. " Answered Lloyd leaning against a table.

" ok I mean I really couldn't wrap my head around trying to use a Gawain in close combat." Said forest laughing.

"yes I see that the Onibana( Devil rose in Japanese) is doing well." Remarked Lloyd as rain move the Onibanas arms around.

The 'onibana was white and black guren. The exception was that on the none surger side the with the hand gun was a slash harken just like the shen hu. It also has two revolving blade lance swords that combine like the Vincents.

" all knightmares emergency scramble." Echoed over the loud speakers . forest ran over to the lamorak and hopped in its cockpit.

" Forest you can't go out yet the lamorak isn't ready yet." Yelled Lloyd as Forest bolted out of the hanger.

The Britannians had sent a force of about fifty Vincent wards to take the outskirt city of nagteo. " Sir no forces or knightmare in any sensor. "Reported one of the pilots as a blip on the radar came up and vanished as soon as it appeared.

" what was that." Exclaimed a pilot in Vincent Ward as the one beside him exploded as flash raced into the knightmare. " OHOHHUHOSH!" Screamed the pilot as a shot rang out striking the knightamre and shattering it .

" what on hell is that?" Questioned the leader as he noticed the knightmare on the ground. It was holding what appeared to be a pistol but something was off.

" this is the territory of the Japanese people and the black knights leave at once or I will use deadly force. "declared the pilot of the knghtmare.

" Who are you? 'asked the leader as his Vincent pointed its lance at the knightmare.

" who cares who he is let's just kill him ." Exclaimed a pilot as he charged the knightmare. " hahahahahah you die now!" cried the pilot as he slashed the sword at the knightmare. The knightmare quickly blocked the strike with its sword and the blade turned red.

" you idiot." Said the pilot as the knightmare punched the Vincent in the front of the cockpit. A crimson light flared form the knuckles as the back of the cockpit exploded and the knightmare slumped over.

" all units attacckk." Stammered the leader as the all the knightmares charged the knightmare.

" to answer your question my name is Phantom the son of Zero!" Screamed the pilot as the knightmare vanished. The vincents all stopped and looked around.

The Vincent started to exploded one by one and each time one was destroyed the knightmare formed the before it then disappeared and the next Vincent exploded.

Soon the leader was the only one left and fearing for his life. The knightmare warped in front of the Vincent and grabbed its head .

Back in the Black knight base all eyes were glued to a screen. Lelouch was not happy about this.

The word came across the air " I am Phantom the son of Zero!" Angering lelouch even more.

" What the hell is he doing ? 'Questioned lelouch gripping his face in anger that his plan was screwed up.

" Suzaku what the hell is forest doing?" Exclaimed Kallen as she burst into the office .

" He just ruined my plan." Answered Lelouch as he stood.

(**hi guys unfortunately I am having writers block and are now working on a Misc story by the name of PHANTOM RENEAGDE so if you want read more just read that . so review please you people have made this my most successful story yet. :3) **


End file.
